


Another Countdown

by Wiccy



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fix-It, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: An alternate fate for Major Hayes.
Relationships: J. Hayes/Malcolm Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Star Trek Holidays 2020





	Another Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiaNaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaNaut/gifts).



Hayes awoke with a start. His eyes, not yet adjusted to the low light conditions, barely registering the shadowy figure looming over him as he sat up in his bed.

“Who’s there?” he asked the darkness as one foot slipped from the sheets and onto the cool tiles of the deck.

“You… you almost died.” the voice said with hesitation.

“Lieutenant Reed?” 

“And I...”

“Excuse me Sir, but what the hell are you doing skulking around sick bay in the middle of the night?”

“And I just stood there. I just let it happen like some wide eyed, helpless little child. Stupid, useless...” Reed continued to babble as if Hayes hadn’t spoken at all.

Hayes could see the shadows moving, indicating to him that Reed had become fidgety; which was the second unusual behavior in this very unusual interaction. He lowered his other foot to the floor and stood from the bed, the sheets falling away from his bare torso and revealing the partially healed energy weapon wound in his chest. The Doctor would have his head if he saw him on his feet like this and frankly, he didn’t think it was all that great an idea himself now that he was doing it. Still, he padded on his slightly unsteady feet toward Reed who had moved to the foot of his bed and started pacing tight circles there.

“Lieutenant?” He spoke softly. It was obvious that Reed was upset, and if he wanted to figure out why and maybe go back to sleep, he was going to have to get the other man talking to him instead of himself and the empty air. 

Reed didn’t respond, just kept babbling to himself about how he should have been there, should have been better at his job and other things that didn’t make much sense at all to Hayes. Heaving a sigh Hayes reached out his hands and clasped the other man’s shoulders, stilling his movements before pulling him around to face him.

“Malcolm.” This time he used his first name, which made the entire situation only slightly more uncomfortable than it already was, and put more force into his voice in an attempt to bring Reed back to earth – or at least back to Enterprise.

Reed blinked rapidly, a slight frown of confusion forming on his face before his eyes seemed to clear and focus on Hayes.

“Major,” he squeaked the rank as half a question.

“That’s right. Now, if you don’t mind, could you tell me what you’re doing lurking around my bed while I'm asleep, sir?”

“I...” his eyes darted around Hayes’ face and then to the floor, clearly becoming agitated again. He shook his head and moved out of his loose grasp.

“Sir?”

“I just wanted to check on you,” the lie was plain in his voice; he turned away. 

“In the middle of the night? While Phlox isn’t around to update you on my condition?” The skepticism and mild confusion in his voice were clear and Reed looked back over his shoulder in his general direction for a moment, but said nothing. “Look Lieutenant, I’m very tired… actually you might even say I’m exhausted, and I’d like to get back into that bed and go back to sleep, but you clearly came down here for a reason. Was there something you wanted to say? Something you needed?”

Reed kept his back to him for so long that he wasn’t sure he intended to move or respond at all. Just when Hayes had given up and decided to simply try and return to bed, Lieutenant Reed whipped around to face him once more; turning so fast that he swayed side to side as if being blown in a breeze. Hayes raised his brows in question, afraid more words would just set this entire farce back to the beginning. Reed took one lurching step forward, putting them into intimate levels of bodily closeness and taking Hayes aback. That was when Reed kissed him. It was a shock to them both. For a moment they just stood there, noses smooshed aside, eyes open, and lips pressed awkwardly, stiffly, unmovingly together. Hayes blinked and it was as if someone had fired a starter pistol that only Reed could hear. He bolted back, breaking contact, and raising his hands – as if in surrender – in front of his chest.

“I’m… I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t,” Reed backed up farther, “be here.”

He snap turned on his heels and practically ran for the exit doors, leaving an extremely bewildered Major Jeremiah Hayes in his wake.

Many days later, and after quite a bit of reconnaissance, Hayes located – and some might even say cornered – Reed in his quarters during off duty hours. Reed had obviously been avoiding him since the incident in medical and he was, to be frank, worried that if he approached him anywhere else the other man would simply rush to make his escape. They needed to deal with this in all due haste before Hayes was back to active duty. The last thing they needed was to be forced together on a mission where they couldn’t afford to have something like this hanging over them, possibly effecting their focus. So Hayes had decided that the Lieutenant’s quarters were the best, the only, option. Never let it be said that he didn’t have a sound strategic mind.

He activated the door signal, stepping through the door after Reed had given him permission to enter. The look on the Lieutenant’s face told him that he was not who he’d expected to find when he turned away from his view port. Hayes moved closer, closing much of the distance between them as Reed began to speak – no stammer – giving him excuses about how he had been about to leave, was needed in the armory and expected in the mess hall, really couldn't stay.

“Shut up, Sir.” 

“What did you just...”

Before he had the chance to respond further, Hayes had hooked his hand around the back of Reed’s neck and reeled him in. He’d brought them so close that his mouth ghosted puffs of air across the other man’s lips as he interrupted him. “I’m sorry Sir. It’s just that it’s really hard to kiss someone when their talking.”

There was just enough space between them for Hayes to see the realization as it flashed across Reed’s features before their lips met for the second first time. This time the awkwardness was fleeting and the responses immediate. Reed parted his lips for Hayes and groaned when his tongue swept inside. As their mouths worked against each other, igniting long held back passions, both men were absolutely certain they could spend at least the next few hours very happily doing nothing else but this. It seemed like as good a time as any to find out if they were right.

**Author's Note:**

> I briefly considered titling this one: "The Sudden and Inevitable Heat Death of Malcolm Reed's Heterosexuality", but I didn't think it set the correct tone. The idea still amused me enough that I wanted to share.
> 
> Silly abandoned title aside, I do hope you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
